


【Before the sunrise】

by yu3910



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910
Summary: -張員瑛&權恩妃-ooc-419設定-不喜勿入，自行避雷
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Kwon Eunbi
Kudos: 2





	【Before the sunrise】

‖

權恩妃按壓手機側邊的按鍵，點開螢幕上的訊息通知，把上頭顯示的地址輸入在導航系統裡。她調整廣播電臺的頻率，切換到適合駕駛時播放的背景音樂。身上的職業套裝沒來得及換下，看上去一板一眼的嚴謹形象的確不會讓人想到，她舒壓的方式是在床第之間被人狠狠的褻瀆。

需要不斷維持住正經八百的表象令權恩妃感到十分疲倦，為生活所迫也沒辦法怨天尤人。在這魚龍混雜的社會裡，她很快的尋覓到屬於自己的休閒生活。

約莫過了二十分鐘，權恩妃尋找到車位後將車停好，進到了一間中等價位的飯店裡。按住房號所對應的樓層，權恩妃不自覺的吞了吞口水，明明也不是第一次做這種事情。這次為何特別緊張，她也不曉得，大抵是交換了真實姓名的緣故。

按下門鈴後，權恩妃便低下頭盯著她的黑色尖頭高跟鞋，隨即被高大的陰影籠罩住。她抬起頭，初入眼的是那人凜冽的下顎線條，接著才是年輕出眾的面容。張員瑛主動側身讓權恩妃踏入房間，從柔軟床榻上抓起一件浴袍並遞給了她。

鼻腔裡充斥著薰衣草精油的香氣，精油蠟燭搖曳的火焰晃得權恩妃有些頭暈目眩。她穩住腳步，拉開淋浴間的玻璃門，把一整天煩悶的心情跟著衣服被隔絕在外。

曖昧的水聲聽得張員瑛心猿意馬，拿到放在床頭櫃上的遙控器打開電視。主播報導的晚間新聞毫無語調起伏又刺耳透頂，張員瑛根本聽不下去。她只好做些轉移注意力的事情，譬如說瀏覽社群軟體。

待到權恩妃走出浴室，那經由浴袍勾勒出的完美曲線讓張員瑛的視線直勾勾地黏在她上頭。權恩妃坐在了床邊以毛巾擦拭著頭髮，張員瑛盯著她看好一陣子，隨即拉近距離俯身壓上。淋漓的性事適合直來直往，隱藏情感反而彆扭且令人不耐。

面對張員瑛突如其來的攻勢，權恩妃是欣喜的，她主動環住了她的脖頸。張員瑛倏地擒住了權恩妃的脣瓣，舌尖在她柔軟的口腔裡探索，掃過她的貝齒，又吮著她的脣紋。當張員瑛鬆開這綿長而帶有攻擊性的吻，權恩妃的呼吸早已紊亂不已。

眼裡波光粼粼，泛著氤氳的水氣，權恩妃那微微泛紅的桃花眼著實勾起了張員瑛的欲望。她重新吻上了權恩妃的眼尾，再以親吻走過她的頰邊及頸子。在脣齒猛烈侵略的同時，張員瑛的手也沒閒著，順勢解開浴袍的帶子。細緻的指尖由腰間為起始，沿著脊骨向上撫摸，脣和脣的交纏中帶著全身上下竄過的酥麻。

張員瑛張口含住了經布料摩擦過而戰慄的頂端，對著盛開的紅櫻又啃又咬，左手更是肆無忌憚的揉弄。雙管齊下的快感侵蝕著權恩妃的感官，能言善道的她此刻在張員瑛的逗弄下只有嗚嗚咽咽的份。

張員瑛雙手撐在權恩妃的臉蛋旁，小心翼翼的不讓她被壓到。審視著一手繪成的世界名畫，青紫紅粉四色構成的色調賞心悅目，甚至將權恩妃襯得更秀色可餐。張員瑛忍不住用不甚尖銳的犬齒在她的鎖骨上啃咬，雙脣在白皙的山峰吸吮。權恩妃酒紅色的髮絲猶如藤蔓般乖順的在枕上散開，環在張員瑛頸上的手用力地把人拉得更加靠近。

那已氾濫成災的秘境早就把白色蕾絲內褲打濕，張員瑛分不清楚是液體弄得那兒濕漉漉的，還是設計的款式就是朦朧的半透明。張員瑛虔誠的以吻洗禮著權恩妃，人兒的呻吟在她耳裡無非只有催情的作用。鼻尖悄悄碰觸濕答答的禁地，那悠遠的吟詠變得鮮明，張員瑛將雙人床的另外一個枕頭墊在了權恩妃纖細的腰下。

張員瑛把手指放入權恩妃的口裡，她感覺到自己骨節分明的指頭被好好的服侍了，當她再次抽出，食指及中指閃著水光。權恩妃迷離的眼神與她對上，紅潤的眼眸顯示著她早已沉淪在張員瑛一手建造的情慾陷阱裡。微張的脣肆意的喘息，整個空間安靜得只剩下兩人的低喘以及連串的接吻聲。

張員瑛的手指前端緩緩慢慢的放入，權恩妃溫熱的內裡驀地一股腦兒的包覆，讓張員瑛進退兩難。她的右手騎虎難下，左手原本搓揉著敏感的挺立，改成揉捏權恩妃手感極佳的臀瓣，希望達到讓她放鬆甬道的目的。淫靡的水聲及濕潤滑膩的白液害得權恩妃十分羞赧，張員瑛還得分神去把那擋在她臉前的手移開。

張員瑛低下頭跟權恩妃接吻，恍惚間讓她聯想到了櫻桃及紅酒。果肉濃郁多汁、酒意薰人蠱惑，權恩妃總是令她遊走在失控邊緣。軟肉快速地適應了異物的存在，張員瑛總算能大肆抽送，權恩妃不成調子的詠嘆調刺激著她的理智。權恩妃的指在張員瑛白嫩嫩的背部肌膚劃出一道又一道的紅痕，像極了貓兒的爪劃傷人類的樣子。

權恩妃有力的雙腿纏繞在張員瑛同樣纖瘦的腰間，手也從環繞的姿勢改為抓住潔白的床單。可憐兮兮的被單皺巴巴的，權恩妃眼眸微微闔上，但仍然還有些微弱的白光灑進她眼裡。張員瑛從一開始的食指，在確認權恩妃能吞吐更多時插入中指。

張員瑛指腹薄薄的繭弄得權恩妃嬌嫩的肉壁在痛苦與歡愉中游移，主宰的一方還跟身下人玩起了捉迷藏，張員瑛的目標是找到權恩妃最為脆弱的地方。她的手指乾乾淨淨，沒有做美甲，連指甲長度也適中，這是權恩妃最先注意到的。直到張員瑛勾弄到一個特別粗糙的地方，權恩妃的聲音瞬間拔高，成就感令張員瑛盪漾起一抹微笑。

權恩妃感覺自己就像一隻被海浪沖到淺灘的魚，不斷在缺水跟被浪撞擊中徘徊，在呼吸困難的那刻轉瞬間又被快感淹沒。酥酥麻麻，張員瑛是她唯一的救贖，也是權恩妃現在能抓住的。拋起落下，漂亮的蝴蝶骨也被張員瑛的左手來回撫著。權恩妃身上沒有一處未經過開發，每處綻放的花朵都被張員瑛妄為的採擷。

九淺一深，規律性的抽出和闖進使得權恩妃很快地抵達巔峰。月光柔和的灑落在她的胴體，皎潔的月若是與她比較，似乎會自取其辱。她像一把被工匠精心製作過的弓那樣曲起身子，迎接張員瑛給予她的高峰。半透明的液體泊泊流出，源源不絕的像是那眾生仰賴的生命之泉。張員瑛吮完未被面料吸收的幾滴，而後抱起乏力的權恩妃到浴室清理。

這人似乎溫柔過頭了，權恩妃疲倦的思索。

當張員瑛被大片落地窗灑落的陽光給喚醒後，身旁的空位冷冰冰的，就好似從未有人造訪過。她按摩著昨晚縱情過度而痠痛的右手臂，腦內閃過的盡是昨夜旖旎而繾綣的片段。嘗過無數次開葷滋味的張員瑛對權恩妃留下了前所未有的印象，沒有人能令她回味這麼多次。

要是能再遇見她就好了，張員瑛的思緒恍惚間閃過。

過了幾個禮拜，張員瑛一如既往的在租屋處的臥房醒來，打理完服裝儀容後便抓著床下的背包前往學校。室友興奮地指著講台上佇立的新助教，張員瑛只覺困意滿滿當當，毫無興趣的瞥了一眼。在枯燥的講課聲中，張員瑛禁不住好奇心仔細的看向前面，心裡又驚又喜。

特意讓室友先行離開，張員瑛裝作慢條斯理的收拾東西，待到了教室內只剩下她和新助教的時候。張員瑛刻意放慢腳步，來到那人身前，讓她撞進自己滿是星辰的眸裡。

「助教好。」

張員瑛窺見了權恩妃瞳裡的驚慌失措，嘴角忍不住上揚。


End file.
